


Wild Justice

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Double Penetration, First Time, M/M, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wild Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpenscript](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serpenscript).



**Title:** Wild Justice  
 **Characters/Pairings:** James/Sirius/Severus  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Included:** Non-con, double penetration  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** Oral, anal, mild CBT, first time  
 **Word Count:** ~4,000  
 **Summary/Description:** Snape's curiosity finally pays off...for James and Sirius.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for serpenscript for Kinky Kristmas 2010. Special thanks to r_grayjoy, countesszero, and demikiss for their feedback and beta skills.

  
 _Revenge is a kind of wild justice._ ~Sir Francis Bacon

"Jamie," Sirius whispered through the curtains around James's four-poster, "it's time." James yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes before fumbling his glasses from the bedside table and pushing them onto his face. They had both gone to bed dressed knowing they'd be slipping out that night.

Pulling on his jumper and boots, James knelt in front of his trunk and reached to the bottom for his father's Invisibility Cloak.

"Got the stuff?" he whispered to Sirius who was also dressed and ready.

"Oh, yeah. Knew those Hufflepuffs were smarter than they looked." He took a swig of the Firewhisky, then another, before passing James one of the bottles. "Too bad Moony went home this time. We always have more fun when he stays."

"Not his fault the full moon falls during the holidays." James took two long swigs from the bottle, eyes watering and throat burning, before taking one last pull. He could hear Peter snoring and knew he'd be asleep until dawn. "Let's go."

They made their way through the empty common room, then put on James's cloak before heading down to the entrance hall. Slipping through the ever unlocked door, James felt the brisk air hit and immediately felt his pulse race. It brought out the animal in him. Looking over at Sirius, he grinned, for his friend had that same hungry look about him.

"Smell, anything, Padfoot?" James asked, leaning in to lick the shell of Sirius's ear.

"Yeah, that you're horny as fuck." Sirius reached behind him and pinched his arse. "Evans still resisting your charms?"

"For now." James thought back to how close they'd come two nights ago before she sent him on his way. He barely made it out of her sight before coming in his pants. "At least I have you."

Sirius growled. "I'd rather have you as a matter of fact." They stopped in front of the Whomping Willow and Sirius reached for a stick that lay close by the tree.

"I knew it!" A voice said from behind them. Sirius uncovered himself, while James drew his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" two voices shouted. Sirius lost his wand, but so did Snape, who also found his wrists bound behind him. It was then that James pulled off the Cloak and handed Sirius back his wand.

James wasn't at all surprised to find that Snape had been waiting for them. They'd dropped enough hints that even he would eventually be curious enough to follow them. James had wanted to get Snape back sinceforever really, but with Lily insisting he 'behave', it was quite difficult to get the git alone.

He suddenly had a most wicked idea. His cock agreed to the plan at once but they needed to talk to Sirius about it first.

"Padfoot, do you think Snivellus would like to join us this evening?"

"You know, Jamie, I think he just might." There was that sexy grin again. James started getting hard just thinking about all he and Sirius could get up to and putting Snape in his place once and for all. "Teach him a lesson he won't forget."

"Let me go or I'll tell the Headmaster," Snape interjected as they started moving toward him.

"Please, Snape, we've played that game before," James retorted haughtily as Sirius touched the knot on the tree. "Dumbledore doesnt give a shit about you or any of the Slytherins."

"Besides, this should be fun," Sirius said, stepping up behind Snape whose eyes widened comically as Sirius thrust against him. "For us anyway."

James laughed as they pushed Snape into the tunnel and he fell face first, unable to catch himself. "Get up, Snape."

"No!" Snape retorted and Sirius kicked one of his legs. "Fuck!"

James loved seeing that darker side of Sirius. Since they'd been forced to tone down their pranks, and really as Head Boy James did feel obligated to be selective with their targets, they didn't have nearly as much fun as they used to. De-pantsing Snape fifth year had been a highlight of their 'career'.

They might surpass themselves tonight, James thought giving his knob a squeeze. He'd always wanted to see Snape on his knees, begging.

"That's the idea, now move!" James said as Snape rolled and got to his knees then walked toward the Shrieking Shack, nearly bent double to keep from hitting his head.

"Look he's already bent over for us," Sirius ran his hand over Snape's arse and gave it a smack.

"Don't touch me, you filthy beast," Snape spat, his voice close to cracking.

"Shut up, Snivellus. We're in charge here," James said sternly and cast a Silencing charm. He watched with glee as Snape began shouting but no sound came from his mouth.

"Don't worry, Sniv, we'll lift the charm later." Sirius moved ahead of Snape to open the door to the Shack. James pushed Snape hard and he fell to the floor, his feet kicking out, trying to make contact with either James or Sirius.

James looked at him contemptuously before shutting and warding the door. Taking another swig of Firewhisky, he felt pleasantly buzzed, adrenalin racing through his veins alongside the alcohol.

Eying Sirius, he beckoned him over.

"What?" Sirius asked as he sauntered toward James, shifting his hips just so, hand lingering tantalizingly close to his groin. "I think it's only fair if we involve our guest from the start, Jamie. Where are you manners?"

"Of course, Padfoot. What was I thinking?" James went over to Snape and rolled him over onto his back, then stood over him, making sure he knew who was in control. "I am taking the Silencing charm off now. Feel free to scream because no one will hear you."

As soon as James waved his arm, Snape began spewing curses, his mouth crusted with spittle.

"I think he needs something else in his mouth, Jamie," Sirius said as he opened his trousers revealing his hard prick.

"No pants again, Padfoot?" James laughed a little too hard, the alcohol really hitting him now, as he unbuttoned his own trousers and gave his cock a long pull.

"Easy access for the ladies, my friend." Sirius kept stroking himself and James's mouth began to water. He loved the feel of his friend's cock in his mouth, shooting come down his throat. That would have to wait as they had a new toy to play with.

"This is ridiculous!" Snape shouted, his face red and his eyes wide.

"It's just like riding a bike, Sniv. Surely you've sucked cock before. Malfoy's for a start," James said moving closer.

"No! II mean" He suddenly stopped talking and looked away.

"Oh, Jamie, I dont believe it," Sirius said looking closely at Snape as he stepped out of his trousers completely and straddled Snape's chest. "I think he's a virgin." Turning back to Snape, his hand holding his cock inches from Snape's pale face, he said sharply, "Do not bite me, Snivellus."

"I'm not doing this. You're disgusting." Snape closed his mouth, his jaw set.

"A little help here," Sirius said as he pressed his cock to Snape's lips, wetting them with precome. James walked over and pinched Snape's nose. He turned a stunning shade of purple, eyes bugging out of his head, before he finally gasped, opening his mouth and Sirius shoved his cock inside.

Snape gagged around his length, and James put a hand to Sirius's shoulder.

"Don't kill him yet, there's so much more to do first." Snape's eyes bugged out as Sirius thrust in again. James held Snape's head still with one hand so Sirius could fuck his face.

"God that's hot, Padfoot." James pulled on his cock, jerking himself off as he watched. They were only seventeen; they could come three or four times a night easily, and had many a night in their dorm while Peter and Remus joined in.

"So close," Sirius said, eyes rolling back in his head. James stroked himself faster, watching as spit ran down Snape's chin and sweat trickled down his temple. Sirius let out a deep guttural cry, his hips snapping forward, and that pushed James over the edge, splattering Snape's face with his sticky ejaculate.

Both of them fell back, panting. The sound of spitting made James look up at Snape's come-covered face and shirt.

"Now, you've had your fun, let me go," he said petulantly. Clearly Snape thought they were done with him. James would have laughed but he was giddy with anticipation, ready to take their game to the next level. He and Sirius had never been good at restraining themselves, and with Snape as the object of their fun, James hoped he'd last all night.

Ignoring Snape's demand completely, James finished undressing, throwing the rest of his clothes over a chair in the corner where Padfoot often slept when they kept Moony company. Taking a moment to miss their furry companion, James thought it might be best Remus wasn't there. He had the tendency to try and keep him and Sirius in line.

"He looks good like that, doesnt he?" Sirius said, climbing off Snape and shucking his clothes as well. "Used and abused."

"You know what would be even better?" James said as he moved closer again. "If he was naked and tied to the bed."

"No!" Snape shouted.

"Which part do you object to, Sniv? The ropes? I'm afraid we don't have any silk ties with us." James looked at Sirius who was nearly finishing the first bottle of Firewhisky. "Oi! Leave some for me. I'm gonna need it once we get his kit off."

"What do you want me to do?" Snape asked desperately.

"Actually," Sirius strode forward and pulled Snape up to standing, "we're going to fuck your tight little arse and then maybe, just maybe you'll remember to stay out of our way for the rest of term."

Waving his wand, Sirius instantly Vanished all of Snape's clothing, his scrawny, pale body pebbled with gooseflesh. His arms instantly tried to cover his groin but they were tied behind him and his blush spread down nearly to his nipples.

"Let's inspect him, shall we, Prongs?" Sirius said circling around behind Snape, his hands rubbing Snape's flat arse before pinching hard.

Snape yelped and James reached for a dusky nipple and twisted, causing a muffled scream this time as Snape bit his lip. James felt his prick hardening slowly. Somehow knowing Snape was getting his comeuppance was such a turn on. He knew that he and Sirius would be wanking to the memory for years to come.

"Oooo, he's a sensitive one, isn't he, Padfoot?" James reached out to grasp Snape's flaccid cock and Snape pulled his body back to get away but Sirius was there waiting, his already hard length pressing up against Snape's arse.

Taking Snape's chin in his free hand, James looked into those defiant, black eyes.

"We're going to make you hard and we're going to make you come. Not because you'll enjoy it but because _we_ will." Sirius reached around and pinched the sore nipple again and again while he frotted against Snape's backside.

" _Accio_ oil!" James called, and a small jar floated in from the other room. "Good old Moony. Always prepared."

Sirius laughed. "That he is. Too bad he's not here to prepare Snivellus for us."

James dipped his fingers and smeared his own cock with the oil, then began stroking his and Snape's cocks at the same time.

"Come on, Sniv," James coaxed, "It will be so much better if you get hard." He continued his motion, flicking his thumb over the head of Snape's cock, smearing the precome.

"Atta boy, Snape. You can do it." Snape's cock began to thicken and lengthen, and he groaned which was music to James's ears. He was dying to get a reaction out of Snape, make him enjoy what they were doing to him.

"Hold him still for me." Sirius's grip tightened on both of Snape's biceps and, taking his hand away, James conjured a thin leather strap then wrapped it around Snape's cock and balls, separating and binding them.

"You fucking prats!" Snape shrieked as James tightened the leather.

"Untie his wrists, Padfoot," James said, "I have an idea."

A tap of his wand to Snape's hip and Snape was bent over. Another flick and his wrists were tied to his ankles.

"I love your ideas," Sirius said looking at Snape's face, hanging down between his legs. He stuck a foot between Snape's ankles, kicking them wider. "There, that's much better. Pass me the oil."

James handed it to Sirius who poured a goodly amount onto two of his fingers.

"One at a time, Padfoot."

"Yes, mum." Sirius snickered and pressed a fingertip to Snape's entrance. "Don't clench up now, Sniv."

As soon as his finger breached the hole, Snape clamped down. Sirius pulled back and shoved his middle finger in the entire way.

"I said not to clench up," Sirius said as Snape hissed.

James watched as Sirius fucked Snape's arse with his finger. He could almost imagine the tightness around his cock, the smooth slide of skin on skin. He was already rock hard again.

"Free his hand, Jamie," Sirius said as he pulled his finger out. "Make him prepare himself." James waved his wand and the binding came loose from Snape's right wrist.

"Hold out your hand, Sniv, or you'll be preparing yourself dry," Sirius said, holding the bottle of oil and waiting for Snape to concede defeat. James watched hungrily as Snape's face changed as he accepted the position he was in. Very slowly he held out his hand, arm trembling, and James wanted to shout in triumph. Even Slytherins could be trained, he thought viciously.

Sirius poured a measure of oil over Snape's fingers, the golden liquid spilling onto the floor. "Stick them in, Snape."

Snape's eyes were wide as he reached behind himself and pressed two fingers gingerly to his hole.

"God, look at him, Padfoot," James said, hand moving over his own cock again, giving a twist just how he liked it. "If it were anyone but Snape that would be fucking hot."

"Put in another," Sirius said, grinning as Snape paled but dutifully added a third finger, his jaw clenching. James and Sirius were both standing behind him now, watching the long, thin fingers sinking inside him.

"I want to go first."

"Why should you get to go first?" Sirius asked as reached out and pushed Snape's fingers deeper, causing Snape to buck forward, crying out.

"Because he sucked you," James said as he inched closer. "Please, Padfoot. I'll owe you one. I want to take his virgin arse just like I'll take Lily's virginity."

"Hmm, in that case, I want Remus on top, me in the middle and you on the bottom next time. Deal?" Sirius's rhythm never faltered, his hand pushing Snape's fingers forward and twisting them.

James would have laughed but he was desperate to give Snape what he deserved. "You always want that, Sirius Black, but I'm happy to let you have it if I can just get into Snape's arse now."

"No, no, please," Snape begged suddenly, perhaps finally realizing they weren't playing around. "Don't."

"He's right you know, Jamie," Sirius said with mock sincerity. "Make him beg for it." Turning back to Snape, Sirius said, "Take your fingers out now, Sniv. The real fun is about to start."

James looked at Snape's loose hole, twitching, just waiting for him to fill it. "Right again, my friend." He poured a little more oil over his cock and stepped up behind Snape.

"Beg me for it. Beg for my cock, Snivellus."

"Never." James pressed just the head of his cock to the hole.

"Ask nicely, Snape, come on." James couldn't believe the rush of power he felt, forcing Snape to take him, to do whatever he wanted.

"No." His voice was hoarse but unconvincing.

Slipping just the head inside the tight ring of muscle both James and Snape groaned.

"God, he's so tight. Oh, fuck," James moaned trying desperately not to sink all the way inside. "Beg me now, Snape. Ask for my cock." It was all James could do to resist shoving in but he needed to hear Snape say it, needed to hear him begging.

"Just do it, you fucking prat!" Snape screamed and James pushed all the way in, the exquisite, tight heat clenching around him. He pulled back and slammed back in, his hands gripping Snape's hips.

"Like that Sniv, like that cock?" Sirius said, gripping Snape's hair and lifting his head so he could look him in the face. " _Lily_ likes it, doesn't she, Jamie?"

Snape roared and pulled himself forward, collapsing on his side, panting.

"Oh, that won't do. That won't do at all." James frowned, head in a rage of fog and adrenalin. He was very happy where he'd been, fucking that arse, and Snape had pulled away, ruining it for him.

"Let me have a go now," Sirius said, kneeling beside Snape and lifting his leg for better access to his arse. James really wanted to finish what he'd started, to force himself inside Snape, make him feel it in his throat. Then it hit him.

"All right, but don't come. I have an idea." James watched as Sirius pushed inside in a single, brutal thrust, Snape whimpering, his bound cock purple, a trail of precome running down the side. Sirius fucked like an animal, slamming back inside over and over, Snape's body shifting across the dusty floor. It didnt seem real to James, it was like a dream, seeing Snape completely at their mercy.

Sirius's head fell back, his thick, black hair—so very different from Snape's lank, greasy mess—trailing down his back and James knew he was going to come at any moment. He'd seen that pose before as Sirius'd fucked Moony.

"Stop, Sirius!" Sirius's jaw clenched and he stopped thrusting but kept his cock inside Snape.

"This had better be good, Prongs," he replied, irritation in his voice, a single harsh thrust punctuating his statement.

"It will be, Padfoot," James replied, smacking Snape's arse. "We're both going to fuck him."

"In case it escaped your notice, we are both fucking him," Sirius replied and thrust in hard again.

"At the same time," James said triumphantly. Sirius gripped Snape's hips, suddenly looking like his control was on the line.

"You both won't fit, you stupid arse," Snape said, recovering his voice and Sirius slapped his bound cock, making him shriek.

"Shut the fuck up, Sniv." Sirius began fucking him hard again. "If you want to see your common room again, you'll do what we say. This is the last time we're going to tell you." James was so turned on by Sirius's take charge attitude he moved closer and shoved his tongue into Sirius' mouth, kissing him as roughly as his friend was fucking Snape.

"God, you're sexy when you're pissed off, Padfoot," James said, stroking himself, trying to figure out how he could get it in next to Sirius's. He shivered thinking how stretched and open Snape would be. Probably wide enough to take Hagrid, he thought with a snicker.

"What are you grinning about, Jamie?" Sirius asked, pulling out of Snape's arse. They both watched his hole quiver and clench. "Miss me already, Sniv?" he then said to Snape. "Don't worry; soon enough you can have us both."

"OK, Snape, roll onto your back. Now," James added when Snape hesitated. "Sirius, help get his feet up near his head." Snape's one wrist was still bound to his ankle so Sirius reached down and grabbed a knee, pulling Snape's lower body until he was bent double, arse up and open.

"You'll never get away with this," he hissed as James straddled him, pointing his aching cock into Snape's reddening hole. He loved seeing Snape contorted, arse up, helpless.

Sirius put his face close to Snape's as James lowered himself in, whispering, "We'll get away with this and more, Snivellus. The Headmaster has made it clear he doesn't give a fuck about you."

Standing again, Sirius summoned the lube and shoved two fingers into it, then slowly pushed them into Snape's arse, next to James's cock. James had never felt anything like it and he breathed heavily trying to maintain his control.

"Oh my God, that feels amazing, Padfoot," James moaned as he raised and lowered himself into Snape's arse. "Fuck."

"Look at his hole, Jamie, how hungry he is for us," Sirius worked his fingers harder, loosening Snape more. "Think I can fit now?"

"Add another finger first." James watched as tears began to leak from Snape's eyes. "There, there, Sniv, it'll be all right," James said mockingly. "You're lucky Remus couldn't be here with us. He's huge."

"That's true." Sirius barked a laugh. "I'm ready, Jamie." James stopped and leaned further forward, his feet nearer Snape's shoulders, while Sirius pressed up behind him.

"It'd be easier to fuck you, Prongs," Sirius laughed as he tried to get into position. "I can see your sweet little hole winking at me."

It was awkward, standing over Snape as Sirius began pushing the head of his cock in beside James.

"Please, stop," Snape begged. "It's too much."

James almost pitied him for a moment. Then he remembered this was Snape. The same Snape who had called Lily 'Mudblood', who had nearly exposed Moony's secret, who had been a nosy little shit since the first day they'd met. He was nothing, less than nothing, and deserved whatever he and Sirius wanted to give him.

Then he felt Sirius's cock slip through the loosened muscle, rubbing up against his, and Snape was forgotten. He was just a tight hole for James and Sirius to use for their pleasure.

"Fuck, James," Sirius gasped as he thrust shallowly, arm wrapped around James's body holding them both upright as they sank into Snape together. Nothing would ever surpass this experience in Marauder lore, James was sure. Rubbing his cock alongside Sirius's, he felt closer to him than ever before.

"I know." James rocked forward and Snape screamed, his face wet, nose running, lips bleeding where he must have bitten them. James looked into his eyes, memorized his pained expression. He pushed in again as hard as he could and Snape cried out, his arse was spasming around them and James knew he'd be coming soon.

"Fuck him hard as you can, Sirius." They both started moving faster, pushing in harder, their sweating bodies rubbing together while Snape whimpered and cried out incoherently.

James pulled the leather strap loose from Snape's cock and Snape screamed as his cock splattered his own face with come. James felt his balls tighten and just as he began to spurt, he pulled out of Snape's arse and shot his own load onto Snape's face, painting him with come once more. He heard Sirius roar his completion behind him, the tell tale wet 'pop' when he too pulled out.

Stepping away from him allowed Snape's body to fall sideways, come leaking out of his arse onto the floor, his face a mess of tears, come, blood, and snot. He seemed to have passed out because he wasn't whimpering or crying anymore.

"He's disgusting, isn't he, Jamie?" Sirius said after he'd recovered himself a few minutes later. "Think we should clean him up?"

"Not yet." James went over and found the second bottle of Firewhiskey they'd brought with them and went and sat on the bed. "Come to bed with me for a bit, Padfoot. Let him stew for a while."

Sirius collapsed next to James on the bed, taking the bottle and drinking a large mouthful. "Think he was really a virgin?"

"Dunno, really," James said sleepily. "I mean who'd fuck him?"

"I guess we would, Jamie." Sirius laughed drunkenly before lowering his voice. "God, I want to fuck him again."

"Me too." James grinned and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. "Sleep first, then fuck, Padfoot."

What felt like moments later, but must have been longer, Sirius woke James with a murmured, "I really gotta piss, Prongs."

James cracked his eyes open and saw Snape still lying motionless on the floor, his chest rising and falling.

"Excellent."


End file.
